Gentleman
|artist = |year = 2013|difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Sweat)|nogm = 4 (Classic/Mashup) 3 (Sweat)|dg = (Classic) (Sweat)|mashup = Available on all consoles|mode = Solo|mc = JDU 2017 Classic 1A: 1B: Wine Red 2A: Green-Bluish 2B: Blue Sweat 1A: 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Ochre Yellow 2B: Brown|pc = to (Classic) (Sweat)|gc = to (Classic) (Sweat)|lc = Sky Blue (Classic/Mashup) Purple (Sweat)|pictos = 91 (Classic) 105 (Sweat) 115 (Mashup)|kcal = 22|dura = 3:16|nowc = Gentleman (Classic) GentlemanSWT (Sweat)|audio = |perf = Classic Kyf Ekamé}}"Gentleman" by PSY is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer, a man, switches between two different outfits: C1 The first one is wearing blue spandex shorts, a blue sleeveless vest, a pair of black shoes and a black hat. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses and cyan socks. He has a pink outline. C2 The second wears a V-striped blue and red coat, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of black pants and a pair of black sneakers. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses. His hair is very short. He has a red outline. Sweat The Sweat dancer, a woman, has her black hair tied in a long ponytail. She wears a purple cheerleader outfit with a golden 8, very short purple pants with golden highlights, a blue bangle on her left hand, a pair of light blue socks and a pair of pink sneakers. She holds a pink pompom throughout the routine. She has a yellow outline. Background Classic The background are real-life backgrounds that change. Scenes include the Eiffel Tower with tourists, an underpass, an aquarium and street views. There is also a beta dancer. Sweat It is the default background for Sweat routines in . It flashes mostly blue, fuchsia, and purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Straighten an invisible tie. Gentleman gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Gentleman gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Hit the air with your right fist. Gold Move 3: Raise your right arm, similar to the previous gold moves, but in a different direction. This is the final move of the routine. Gentlemanswt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gentlemanswt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Gentlemanswt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Gentlemanswt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. (Disturbia) Gold Move 2: Point to the screen and spin your hips. (It's You) Gold Move 4: Put your hands out. (We No Speak Americano) Disturbia gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (Disturbia) Itsyou gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (It's You) Americano gm 1.png|Gold Move 4 (We No Speak Americano) Gentlemanmu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Gentlemanmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Gentlemanmu gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Gentleman has a Mashup available on Just Dance 2014. Dancers *''Gentleman'' *''Idealistic'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Forget You'' *''Starships'' *[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] *[[Can't Take My Eyes Off You|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You]] (Alternate) *''Disturbia'' GM1 *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''It's You'' GM2 *''Good Feeling'' *''Forget You'' *''Starships'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Disturbia'' GM3 *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''We No Speak Americano'' GM4 *''The Power'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Gentleman'' Party Master Mode Gentleman ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *''Gentleman'' *Fighting Santa/Clap Dance/Super Whip/Monkey Dance *Russian Bounce/Techno Slide/Wrestler's Walk/Pendulum Whip *Clap Your Hands/New Style Rain Dance/''Love Boat/'I Will Survive' *Dude Dance/Old Country/Open Up/Wonder Walk *Medalion Man/Russian Plane/Cyber Fighter/Street Step *Come On/Nice Guy Serenade/Wind Up Walk/Intense Jumps *Rainbow/Tribal Pulse/Where Have You Been/'She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)' *Gentleman'' *Fighting Santa/Clap Dance/Super Whip/Monkey Dance *Russian Bounce/Techno Slide/Wrestler's Walk/Pendulum Whip *Clap Your Hands/New Style Rain Dance/''Troublemaker/'Starships' *Dude Dance/Old Country/Open Up/Wonder Walk *Medalion Man/Russian Plane/Cyber Fighter/Street Step *Come On/Nice Guy Serenade/Wind Up Walk/Intense Jumps *Rainbow/Tribal Pulse/Kitty Claws/Sharp Hands *Dreaming Girl/Wind Up Pony/Great Goodbye/Smart Lolita *Over You/Bollywood/Follow the Leader/'Flashdance... What A Feeling' *Windscreen Wiper/Glitter Swing/Cute Kicks/Frozen Walk *For You/Staggered Waves/Zombie's Meal/Selfish *Fighting Santa/Clap Dance/Super Whip/Monkey Dance *Russian Bounce/Techno Slide/Wrestler's Walk/Pendulum Whip *Girating Mustache/Funky Walk/Rubber Leg/Crooked Slide *Gentleman'' Battle Gentleman has a battle against ''Fine China''. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Gentleman appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''Gentleman'' *''Drop the Mambo'' (Don't Touch) *''Fine China'' * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] '(High Energy)' * ''I Love It (Best Of ''JD2014'') * ''Uptown Funk'' (Behind the Scenes) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) Sweat *''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) *''Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''DADDY ''(K-Pop) *''Follow The Leader'' *''It's You'' *''Moskau'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) ' *Scream and Shout ''(American Dream)' *September'' (Sweatember) Dance Quest Classic *Cupcake Appearances in Playlists Gentleman appears in the following playlists: Classic ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs F-J * Easy Peasy Party * Solo ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Easy Peasy Party * Hall of Fame * F-J * Solo Sweat ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs F-J * Fitness * Solo ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Beats from the Far East * Fitness * F-J * Solo Captions Both versions of Gentleman appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Goofy Dance * Goofy Spin (recycled from Oh No!) * Goofy Walk * Men Exclusive * Monkey Buns * Nice To Meet You (2014)/Dance Like a Fool (2015) * Stop * Stupid Balance Sweat * Cheerleader's Shake * Cheerleader's Storm * Cheerleading * Enjoy And Slide * Follow The Rhythm * Happy Cheerleader * Pom Pom Run * Pom Pom Swing * Pinky Run * Running Cheerleader * Too Hot Trivia *This is the second song by PSY in the series. *"Damn" and "freaking" are censored, and "wet" is replaced with "sweat". * This song has a pictogram error. One of the pictograms during the second chorus has been reversed. ** This was fixed in . *** However, it has not been fixed in or Unlimited. * This song is the first one to have live-action backgrounds; it is followed by Happy, Fancy, Je sais pas danser, and Bum Bum Tam Tam. * Near 3:04, the unknown disco ball head dancer appears in the background. * This is the second Korean song introduced in the game, after Gangnam Style. * Based on an early screenshot, there is a picture of the first coach, doing the dance. It is not shown in the official choreography, making it a Beta element. *There is a lyric error, where the lyrics say "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'am a" instead of "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I m''' a." * The Party Master Mode includes a minor appearance of the unknown disco ball headed dancer. * The Sweat coach appears in the #June15 teaser where some content was revealed. * Both Classic and Sweat coach make a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk. * The transition between the two gentlemen is instant, like the transitions in Maneater s mashup. * The Sweat coach resembles a woman based on the music video. Gallery Game Files Gentleman cover generic.png|''Gentleman'' Gentlemanswt cover generic.png|''Gentleman'' (Sweat) Gentlemanmu cover generic.png|''Gentleman'' (Mashup) Gentleman cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Gentleman_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) gentleman_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Gentlemanswt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sweat) Gentleman c1 jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on (Classic - C1) gentleman c1 jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic - C1) gentleman c1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic - C1) gentleman c1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic - C1) Gentleman c2 ava.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic - C2) Gentlemanswt ava.png|Avatar on /''Now'' (Sweat) gentlemanswt golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Sweat) gentlemanswt diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Sweat) gentleman pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Gentlemanswt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sweat) In-Game Screenshots gentlemanopener.png|Gentleman on the menu gentlemanmenu.png|Routine selection menu Gentleman_jd2014_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen Gentleman_jdwu_menu.PNG|''Gentleman'' on the menu Gentleman_jdwu_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen gentleman menu.png|''Gentleman'' on the menu (2017) gentlemanswt menu.png|Sweat Version on the menu (2017) gentleman load.png|Classic's loading screen gentlemanswt load.png|Sweat Version's loading screen gentleman coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen gentlemanswt coachmenu.png|Sweat Version's coach selection screen Gentlemansweat.jpg|Sweat gentleman sweat 2.jpg|No HUD gameplay Beta Elements Gentleman beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Gentleman menu.gif|''Gentleman'' on the menu (2016) Gentlemanswt menu.gif|Sweat Version on the menu (2016) Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.21.jpg|Gameplay screenshot discoheadball.jpg|Disco ball headed dancer in the Classic routine Gentlemancoach.jpg|C1 021028.jpg Gentleman picto error.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video File:PSY - GENTLEMAN Teasers PSY - Gentlemen Just Dance 2014 Gameplay PSY - Gentleman Just Dance 2014 Gameplay UK Gameplays '''Classic Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman Gentleman - Just Dance Wii U File:Just_dance_now_Gentleman_5_stars Gentleman - PSY - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 unlimited Gentleman 5 stars Just Dance 2018 - Gentleman Gentleman - Just Dance 2019 'Sweat' Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman Sweat Just Dance Now - Gentleman (Sweat) Gentleman - Alternate Just Dance Unlimited Gentleman - Alternate - Superstar Gentleman (Sweat) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman (Mash Up) - 10 Stars Gameplay, PS4 Camera. 'Party Master Mode' Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Just Dance 2014 - Gentleman Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) (Version 2) Extractions FULL GAMEPLAY! PSY - Gentleman (Sweat) Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation en:Gentleman de:Gentleman Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014